


Tel'abelas

by dawnpainterz



Series: Old Souls and Young Hearts [3]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angry smol, Blood, Dorian's little potato, M/M, dried blood, infured deaths, shem - Freeform, shems
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-06-04 08:14:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6649660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dawnpainterz/pseuds/dawnpainterz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'm not sorry"</p>
<p>It's rare that Skoll wishes the breach would reopen and swallow all the Shems, today is one of those days. AKA, all the times people push the quiet, kind hearted dad elf into being a swirling ball of hate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. "May you learn"

  Divine Victoria looks up for a sparse moment as the Inquisitor wisps through the large Orlesian doors. An unreadable emotion quickly passes her face; a slight pain hangs in her Icy eyes but it’s quashed by Skoll’s long and graceful gate coming to a rest before the council. In the back of the room those of the inner circle that went with him watch on at the mess before them. All three are caked in dried mud mixed with darken Qunai blood. Bull is steely as ever and Sera is drained of her zeal for life. Dorian however looks the worst of the lot. His hair is matted down with sweat and blood, his face is shades lighter than normal, his eyes are listless, red and puffy; he looks undead. He and the Inquisitor’s adopted child clings to him with wide eyes.

  The Inquisitor is not much better in appearance but it does seem as though he cleaned up well enough before walking in. Perhaps it was simply the healers that tended to his lost arm. Divine Victoria blinks slowly and clasps her hands before her face. Skoll’s bangs are matted to his forehead and the blood loss was apparent from how pale the normally dark skinned Inquisitor looks. Despite all of this he stands strong and firm. His stride across the room had been like a tiger’s sure foot falls, soft yet powerful. He had tilted his head just so; the light catching in his eyes and making them glow. It emphasized the dark displeasure flowing from the calm elf. The Chocolate haired Inquisitor was angry in a way she had only seen a scant few times prior and never had it been aimed at her. He side glances at Jose before his deep, rich voice echos in the quiet room.

  “ _You all know what this is-_ “Skoll starts by lifting the massive writ with his right hand and dipping his head slightly, “ _A writ from Divine Justina authorizing the formation of the Inquisition._ ” The Elf turns to face the crowd behind him in a graceful, fluid turn; his long hair wisping around him as if spirits had caught each strand if but for a moment. “ _We pledged to close the Breech,- Find those responsible, - and restore order; with or without Shem approval_ ”. Dorian physically flinches at the word ‘Shem’; it is not something he uses lightly.  Skoll continues in calm, even tones like a father imparting wisdom to a child. “ _It was not a formally authorized treaty that saved Ferelden’s people, nor was it careful diplomacy that ended your inane civil war_ ” Skoll had turned back around and was giving all three ‘dignitaries’ the glare of a disappointed father. “ _It was never about the organization… It was about people doing what was necessary; we did what no one else would have. **WE** saved the lives you couldn’t be bothered with…_ ” Skoll out stretches his arm, the Writ drops from his fingers and the resounding thud sends chills down Divine Victoria’s spine. “ _Now, if you’ll excuse me-_ “ The former Inquisitor bows slightly and swivels around as he rises. “ _I have a world to save, **AGAIN**_ ”. The small elf turns, walking away “ _Effective Immediately, The Inquisition is disbanded_ ”.

  Skoll walks the length of the room as people around him gasp and the inner circle make their way quietly out the door; of which he stops short of and turns just enough to meet Divine Victoria’s angry glance.  “ _Dirthara-ma Dirth'ena enasalin… **Tel'abelas**..._ ”

 

 

 


	2. Ma Nuvenin

Two Familiar voices echoed in the library as Skoll climbed the rotunda’s first set of stairs. Off to the left was the corner space of which Dorian had claimed for himself. The elven inquisitor had spent a lot of time there as of late. It was odd to him; Dorian was a human and one from Tevinter no less. Everything in his head screamed to run from this handsome snake and yet this old wolf drew closer; just out of Mother Giselle’s view. He lingered, watching them spat at each other like cats till he could bare it no longer. Skoll padded up next to Dorian, his chest burned with a raw feeling that had not lived in him for years...not since he last saw his late wife & children. The inquisitor’s face remained as it was near always, calm and kind.   
Mother Giselle takes note of his presences and lost her words “Oh…I-“.  
Skoll cut her off, “What’s going on here?”  
“It seems the revered Mother is concerned about my ‘undue influence’ over you.” , Dorian had turned his head slightly to face Skoll as he spoke, arms crossed and speaking in his delightfully snarky tone.   
“It is Just concern. Your worship, you must know how this looks…” She was concerned over…what? Skoll couldn’t really place it from what he’d witnessed so far. Because Dorian is Tevinter and he’s an Elf? Because they are both men…? Why should any of that matter? Skoll could feel the anger starting to boil in his belly. He may not be keen on humans and he may think unwell of some of them but there are good humans in this world; he has seen them. It only stands to reason that there are good Tevinters.   
“You might have to spell it out for him my dear.” Dorian shifts slightly but doesn’t look upset.  
“This man is of Tevinter.” Skoll’s jaw clenches shut as he trys to keep face. “His presence at your side…the rumors alone…”  
“Why should his place of birth matter?” he asked with a slight edge.   
“I’m fully aware that not everyone from thee Imperium is the same-“  
“How kind of you to take note”, Dorian cut her off and earned himself a glare. “Though still you bow to the opinion of the masses.”  
“Thee opinion of thee masses based on centuries of evidence. What would you have me tell them?”  
“The truth?” Dorian sighs.   
“The truth is I do not know you and neither do they. Thus these rumors will continue”  
‘Then perhaps you should get to know him’, Skoll thought. He had stopped forcing his gentle mask and wore a small frown. Maker, was he like this right after joining clan Lavellen? At the start of all this? He would have to remember to do something kind for his advisors & Cassandra.   
“There’s no need for your…worry, your reverence.” Skoll stated.   
“With all due respect; you underestimate the effect this man has on the people’s good opinion.”  
A part inside of Skoll snaps. “Then we need to change that opinion and brake down the walls that separate us. There are still those that see me as a savage that will kill their children in the dead of night…yet you know better of that after taking the time to learn of me and understand why I act as I do…” He pauses but for a moment to look over at Dorian but Mother Giselle picks up his meaning without more prodding; she looks slightly ashamed.   
“I see…I met no disrespect inquisitor, only to ask after this man’s intentions. If you feel he is without underlying motive then I humbly beg forgiveness from you both”, she tips her head in a shallow bow and leaves the two men to themselves.   
“Well, that’s something” Dorian states.   
“This happens quite a lot?” Skoll turns to face the human next to him. That was a dumb question but he didn’t want to out and out ask if Dorian was alright. Skoll would never get a clear reply.   
He puffs out a slightly amused laugh “More than anyone ever tells you. No one knows their own reputation.”   
“Till someone politely informs you”. Skoll’s eyebrows wiggle up.   
“There is that. She meant well if that’s of any concern.” Dorian turns to face him completely, arms still crossed. “I don’t know if you’re aware but the assumption in some corners is that you and I are intimate”  
Dorian has no readable emotion other the ‘I’m taking this talk seriously’. Nothing to suggest if he might want this to be more than just rumors. His own heart was hammering in his chest and quiet warmth was nipping at his ears. It had to have been over a decade since he felt this kind of spark.   
“Dorian, That’s far from the worst assumption they could have. Yea?”  
“I don’t know, is it?” The human retorted sarcastically. Skoll couldn’t help but smile and let out a small laugh.  
“Do you always reply to a question with a question?”   
“Would you like me to answers in some other fashion?”  
“If you’re capable.”   
Dorian charges forward and lightly pins Skoll to the bookshelf behind him, lips against lips and fingers at his hips. Dorian leans over him as Skoll gives a kiss back. Their eyes lock.   
“If you’re capable” Dorian whispers lightly, “the nonsense you speak”.   
“This makes the rumors true…you are aware of this?” Skoll smiled.  
“Evidently we’ll have to explore the whole truth of them later.”

**Author's Note:**

> "May you learn knowledge that leads to victory... for I am not sorry"


End file.
